


All Grown Up

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Anonymous asked:</b> LOL omg it's tracy's prom and kurt and blaine get so nostalgic about prom and being each other's first dance that they're like busy making out on the couch because 'prom the morning after' and Tracy is like 'alright honestly dads tonight is about me so maybe you could tell me how pretty i look instead of acting like teenagers???' and they're like oh sorry trace and her date is just so amused with their family dynamic</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Grown Up

"Do you have the camera?" Kurt asks, tugging Tracy and her boyfriend - Charlie, nice kid, a bit shy maybe - toward the stairs where the light is best this time of day for their Before-Prom photo.

 

"Of course!" Blaine waves the camera, his smile so excited Kurt has no choice but to grin back. "You guys ready?"

 

"Absolutely," Tracy agrees, sounding excited, wrapping her arms around Charlie from the side. "Let’s do this."

 

Kurt walks over to Blaine to look at the display of the camera over his shoulder, sliding his arms around his husband’s waist from behind. “Prom,” he sighs. “Remember prom?”

 

Blaine bites his lip and blushes a little as he points the camera, snaps a first photo of their daughter and her boyfriend. “Of course I do.”

 

Tracy and Charlie shuffle closer together, rearranging themselves as Blaine keeps dutifully snapping photo after photo. They look so happy, and Kurt has to close his eyes for a moment to hold down the flood of emotions; his little girl all grown up, when did that even happen?

 

Then Blaine turns his head between pictures, kisses his cheek. “You were beautiful that day,” he whispers.

 

And even after two decades of marriage Kurt still blushes at those words, captures Blaine’s lips in a soft, thankful kiss. “So were you,” he whispers back. “It was the first time I ever saw your curls without the gel,” he remembers. “It was a big moment for us.”

 

Blaine smiles that little embarrassed smile that still makes Kurt’s heart flip in his chest with affection for this wonderful man, lowers his eyes. “I loved you so much in that moment. I was sure my hair would ruin our night.”

 

"Oh darling," Kurt says. "I had seen your music library by that point, what were you even afraid of?"

Blaine laughs, turns ninety degrees in his arms so he can knock their foreheads together. “It seems silly now. I know. But I’m not sure I ever thanked you properly for that night. It was – magical.”

 

"Are we still talking about prom?" Kurt asks, kisses him again once, a teasing little peck on his smiling mouth.

 

"I don’t know, are we?" Blaine teases back. "Was there anything else that I should -"

 

"Okay, that’s enough," Tracy interrupts sternly from where she’s still standing by the stairs with her boyfriend, and Kurt is jolted from his memories.

 

He looks over to see her glaring at them, one arm still around Charlie who is blushing furiously and looking like he’s trying hard not to laugh as Tracy rolls her eyes at her fathers.

 

"Sorry," Blaine apologizes immediately. "More pictures?"

 

"Please," Tracy says shortly.

 

"Sorry, sweetheart," Kurt falls in. "I didn’t mean to -"

 

"Just tell me I look pretty?" Tracy asks, a bit impatient, still trying to look pissed but Kurt knows her well enough to notice that twitch in her cheek that means she’s holding back a laugh.

 

And he looks at her and there’s that stinging in his eyes again and he nods furiously, lips pressed tightly together as he has to reign in his emotions because his little girl is going to prom with her boyfriend. “You look lovely,” he tells her.

 

"Beautiful," Blaine confirms. "You look like a princess."

 

She rolls her eyes at them but still looks pleased.

 

"A few funny ones?" Blaine wants to know, waving the camera, and Tracy immediately starts making the silliest faces, Charlie playing along without missing a beat, and Kurt goes back to hooking his chin over Blaine’s shoulder and wonders, in retrospect, how his own father had managed to stay so very calm and composed the night Kurt went to prom with Blaine. Because he’s pretty much a mess and a bit afraid that he won’t be able to hide it very much longer.

 

"So you guys went to prom together and then got married?" Charlie asks as they get ready to leave, sounding genuinely interested.

 

"We’ve been together since we were sixteen," Kurt confirms. "With one little interruption. But yes. I married my prom date." He laughs. "Best decision I ever made.”

 

"Aww, honey." Blaine leans up to press a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

 

Kurt leans against Blaine’s side as Charlie helps Tracy into her jacket, watches his daughter’s boyfriend smile at him and Blaine, watches him turn his eyes back to Tracy, watches his expression shift to something soft and tender and slightly amazed.

 

And he knows that kind of look, knows it from every time his husband looks at him, has felt it on his own face so many times when he’s looked at his beautiful Blaine.

 

And suddenly, he feels just a little bit better about letting his daughter go to her prom with this boy. He’s still not okay with the whole situation, not really, the same way he assumes his own father wasn’t really okay with letting him go with Blaine back then. But he can handle it. Seeing them together like this, he can totally handle it.

 

Still he turns to Blaine once the door has closed behind his little girl and her date, falls into his already open arms. “What are we gonna do now?” he asks.

 

Blaine kisses his neck and holds him closer. “I kind of made a playlist for us. Dance with me?”

 

Kurt laughs against his shoulder, hugs him tight. “Of course. Yes. Always.”

 


End file.
